


Age of Clint Barton

by TrustMyRage



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:59:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrustMyRage/pseuds/TrustMyRage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers finally spend time together and use it to figure out where the hell agent Barton has been for the past two years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Age of Clint Barton

For the first time in what felt like centuries all members of the Avengers were finally able to gather together. They were all excited not just to see each other again, but to see each other again for fun instead of keeping the world from falling apart. They all gathered together in Avengers Tower drinking, laughing, and enjoying each other's company.  
  
"No but really Clint," Natasha said, "where in the hell have you been since New York?"  
  
"What do you mean?" he replied before taking another gulp of his beer.  
  
"Did you watch the news at least once this entire year? Because a lot of shit has happened."  
  
"Uh well," Barton began to defend himself, "did you guys hear about the battle of Northeastern South Texalahoma?"  
  
Natasha shot him an incredulous look.  
  
"yeah that's right. You haven't because I do my damn job," Barton smugly leaned back in his seat.  
  
Bruce laughed and whispered to Steve, "or it could be because that's the dumbest fake name any of us have ever heard."  
  
The two of them laughed together, making Clint's face flush. He then shouted, "yeah well, what were you guys doing since New York?"  
  
"Surely you must have seen when the Dark Elves nearly destroyed the Land of the Angls," Thor replied.  
  
"I don't even know where that is," Clint scratched his head, "Also don't call me Sherlie."  
  
Barton chucked at his own joke and then laughed even harder at the confused expression on Thor's face.  
  
"I did not call you Sherlie."  
  
Natasha rolled her eyes and patted Thor's arm. "Don't even worry it Thor. Agent Barton is just making a really stupid joke."  
  
Barton was still laughing at Thor, resulting in Natasha throwing multiple couch pillows at him. Then she said, "Did you at least hear anything about what happened with SHIELD or the return of Hydra?"  
  
"You're a SHIELD agent, Clint," Steve said. "How come you weren't there when Nat and I were trying to keep SHIELD from falling apart? Or when my best friend, who I thought was dead came back to kill me? We could have really used your help."  
  
"Wait really? There's no more SHIELD?" Clint asked.  
  
"Yes, and Fury is dead," Natasha said bluntly.  
  
"huh," Clint replied, staring off into the distance. "That would certainly explain why he stopped answering my calls."  
  
"Or how about when Tony was fighting who he thought was a terrorist known as the Mandarin, but turned out to be a fire breathing, genetically modified freak," Bruce added.  
  
"Wait," Barton replied while looking around the room. "Where is Tony?"  
  
"He said he was going down to the lab for something," Bruce replied.  
  
Just then there was a loud explosion and several resulting crashes a few floors below them. There was a few seconds of dead silence followed by a loud screeching and pounding footsteps rapidly getting closer. Then the door flew open and Tony announced, "Guys, I fucked up!"  
  
He ran into the room towards his friends as a robot entered the room behind him. The robot, who called himself Ultron, then delivered an in depth and masterfully written speech about the state of humanity and how he planned to destroy it.  
  
When his speech concluded Clint said, "Alright so I bought a beach house and have been playing videogames in my underwear and ignoring my phone."  
  
"Dammit Barton," Steve shouted.  
  
"Hey," Clint defended himself, "at least I didn't create a homicidal robot hell-bent on destroying the earth."  
  
Tony yelled back, "You shut your bitch mouth, Clint."


End file.
